


Moonlit

by Exclamation_of_Surprise (WiseGirlWinchester), WiseGirlWinchester



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Shang needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlWinchester/pseuds/Exclamation_of_Surprise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlWinchester/pseuds/WiseGirlWinchester
Summary: Chi-fu is an asshole and Shang needs a hug, luckily, Mulan/Ping is willing to help out.This is tooth rotting fluff because I needed it don't @ me





	Moonlit

The tent flap snapped away to reveal cool night air and a clear moonlit sky, so contrary to the anger threatening to boil over inside Captain Li Shang. That man just made him so mad. His troops were ready! Sure they werent perfect, but they weren't exactly wilting daisies either. Chi-Fu was blinded by his own bias, incapable of letting Shang have anything that even kind of resembled a win. Why! It was unfair. "Hey!" A voice called. Shang whipped around. Behind him stood Ping, looking sheepish. "Uh... i'll hold him, and you punch." His voice had a false tone of bravado and he sounded nervous, a quality he hadn't expressed around Shang in a long time. Shang shot him what intended to be a greatful, albeit confused, smile. It felt like it came out as more of a grimace. He turned away and began walking again, hell bent on being anywhere but here. "Wait!" Ping yelled. Shang stopped, sighing, as Ping jogged to catch up with him. "For what it's worth," Ping said, smiling softly up at him, "I think you're a great captain." Shang smiled in return and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"Thanks." He said quietly "I just wish Chi-Fu thought so." Ping frowned 

"Why is he so hard on you? You're obviously working your ass off." Shang sighed. Normally, he wouldn't confide in someone under his command like this, but there was something about Ping, he was just so easy to talk to and to be with. Besides, he hasn't taken a break in so long... Shang's shoulders slumped and he scrubbed at his eyes. "He just, he doesn't like me. He thinks I was given this position because of my dad, that I didn't earn it." He sighed again, not looking Ping in the eye. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I don't deserve to be a captain." 

"Hey." Ping's voice was sharp. "Look at me." Shang looked up, surprised. Ping's voice was hard but his eyes were soft. "You are the most hardworking of us all. You're brave, selfless, intelligent and handsome to boot." Ping hesitantly reached up and cupped Shang's cheek in one hand. "Don't you ever doubt yourself because without you," Ping bit his lower lip, "without you I don't know where I'd be." Shang had tears pricking behind his eyelids he closed his eyes and slumped forward, gathering Ping into an impromptu embrace. Ping startled for a moment, before relaxing and hugging him back. They stood there together for a while, holding on, each drawing strength from the other and reveling in the chance to let down their guard just for a moment. Shang buried his head in the crook of Ping's neck and allowed a few tears to slide free. "I'm just so tired." He mumbled into Ping's shoulder. 

"I know." Ping said, "I know."

They had been standing there for a total of 10 minutes before Shang forced himself to pull back. He laughed bitterly as he wiped his cheeks with the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry." He said, "I'm sure you weren't expecting your commanding officer to break down on your shoulder tonight." Ping laughed brightly, "No," he said "but In a way, I'm glad you did. It was nice.” They were still standing very close to each other. Ping’s eyes drifted down to Shang’s lips. Shang could feel the heat of Ping’s body in the cool air around them. “Shang…” Ping’s voice was quiet. His nose bumped against Shang’s own, and then their lips and they were kissing. It was soft and awkward and didn't last very long, but it happened and it was good. Ping pulled back suddenly, backing out of Shang's arms. "I...I" He stuttered putting his fingers up to his mouth, a blush covering his cheeks. Shang stepped forward and placing one hand in Ping's hair and one on his burning face, he pulled him back in. Their second kiss was much more intense, now that both of them had decided upon it. Ping's face was smooth under Shang's hand, their noses clashed and smudged awkwardly and they both pulled back a moment to giggle together like fools.  
"Noses," Ping said breathlessly,  
"Who needs 'em" agreed Shang, high on feeling. High on kissing in the moonlight. High on Ping. They kissed again, tangled in each other, Shang's hand in Ping's hair, messing up his bun, Ping's hands fisted in Shang's shirt, pulling it sideways crookedly. Neither of them were willing to address what this meant for them, neither ready to come back to reality just yet. For the moment, both were content to revel in the presence of the other, lips and teeth and tounges and hands until the telltale sound of the men coming back from the lake, broke them apart.


End file.
